If Kisses May Tell
by SilentShisou
Summary: A small exert from Lovino's journal. The Italian laments on how his partner communicates not only through his words but through his loving actions. Cheesy and cute, simple and short. A nice fluffy fic to start off your New Year! Spamano One-Shot. Canon-Verse.


If Kisses May Tell

((Hey! I'm not dead! So instead of some bone-chilling hella sad angst have some diabetic fluff to lighten up your day! I want to write something other than Spamano but I'm sorry! X"D I just love these two so much and I can do so much with them and their characters just….ah, perfect! I might make this a sequel though with other pairings if I get the motivation to~))

6/10/14

Kissing is like talking. It's a secret language between family, friends, and lovers. Each kiss is different, no kiss is ever the same. Kisses may tell lots of things if the receiver just feels. I've been lucky, most of the kisses I get are happy, passionate, and always full of love. My lover just seems to radiate happiness, I guess being the country of passion has its perks. Spain rarely gives a kiss that leaves me hurt, and when he does he returns and makes up for it. You see Spain can talk a lot and isn't afraid to tell you what he's feeling, but the one true way to tell if the Spaniard is happy is by his touches. No not sexual ones….though those are a great way to see what he's feeling. Simple touches, hand holding, hugging, and yes; kissing. He expresses what he feels through physical contact and I think that's fucking beautiful.

On days when the world is slow and lagging in energy Spain tends to be more calm than usual. The rain pattering against our windows and roof lulling him into sleep every once and a while. On these days Spain's kisses are lingering pecks, ones where he just presses his lips to mine and sits there. I enjoy them, nothing too heated and nothing too innocent. We'll just sit on the couch cuddling, pressing our lips together and just enjoying the feeling of warmth we each give off. I call them lazy lingerers.

Spain can sometimes give very energetic kisses though, ones that are spontaneous and out of the blue that leave my head spinning. An example would be last week, Spain had a bad storm roll in and the idiot was sure his tomatoes had been destroyed. I was worried too because god dammit I worked hard on that garden with him. So once it passed I trekked out there and salvaged all the surviving plants, which added up to quite a lot actually. I got rid of the dead ones and soon the garden was back in order. When Spain came out to check on me he saw that the garden had been saved, and in his excitement he pressed his lips to mine roughly and passionately.

There have been times when his kisses were sad though, I tend not to think about them often but just this once I'll indulge my nagging mind and write it down. When I was little and Spain was off exploring the New World he'd kiss me before he'd leave. Nothing romantic just a platonic kiss, it wasn't odd or anything. Mediterranean people are very affectionate. Just before he'd leave, all dressed up in his sailing outfit and his hair pulled into a ponytail, Spain would lean down and kiss me. It'd be slow and long, he wouldn't move his lips just press them against mine. It was always just enough to make me blush and even though the bratty side of me wanted to push him away I never did. The kiss was also a promise, a promise for him to return. Those kisses never lied because Spain always did return back home, bloody and beaten most times of course, but he still came back.

My favorite types of kisses from him are the little pecks to be honest. Ones where he just smiles and pecks my lips quickly with that gorgeous laugh of his. I blush deeply and pretend to hate it of course but…..I really do love them. I get them a lot. When he comes home from work, whenever he leaves to go somewhere, or whenever he feels like it. I never expect them but I always enjoy them. Kisses may tell many things, but Spain's always tell of love and devotion. I hope that never changes.

Shutting his little journal Lovino Vargas sighed. _I'm so fucking cliché. _He thought, slipping it back into its drawer. Conveniently at that moment his lover, Spain or better known as Antonio, walked in the front door.

"Romano!" He called.

"I'm home!" The Spaniard grinned, hanging up his jacket and taking off his shoes.

Lovino couldn't help but smile a bit, he could always count on his lover to make his mood brighten. Walking out to the hallway he met the other at the bottom of the stairs, giving him a short, brief, but loving kiss.

"Ciao mi amore~" He cooed. Antonio blushed.

"Someone is rather affectionate today~ what's the occasion~?" He chuckled. The Italian shrugged.

"Just feel like it is all. Don't question idiota." He said. The Spaniard knew better than to let an opportunity like this slide so he picked up his lover and hugged him close.

"Heh…I'm glad you're so relaxed~ what have you been doing today?"

"Writing a bit…nothing special." Lovino replied, blushing lightly as the other began to press kisses to his nose, cheeks, and lips.

"That sounds great~" He purred, kissing him again. Spain kissed him sweetly, moving his lips slowly and gently against Lovino's. _He missed me. _Lovino thought. After the couple broke apart Lovino chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You missed me huh? You were only thirty minutes down the road at your office Spain." Lovino stated, smirking when the tanned nation blushed.

"H-How did you know Lovi? Are you telepathic!?" Spain asked, eyes widening. Shaking his head Lovino just rolled his eyes.

"Kisses may tell Spagna….kisses may tell." He said, dropping the subject. The two soon moved upstairs to their shared bedroom, laying down to relax. As Lovino laid his head on the others chest he sighed happily.

_May your kisses tell me all that you are feeling, I don't want to miss a single second of you. _

((Really choppy I know I'm so sorry! I wrote this soooo long ago! I forgot about it even DX But I found it! And decided that "welp might as well publish it!". I hope it's good! Make sure to leave a comment saying what you liked and didn't like, follow and favorite! That would be nice too~ Hope all your holidays were grand!))

~Batz


End file.
